


Day Eight/Nine: Stab Wound & Shackled

by GummiStories



Series: Malec Whumptober [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Day Eight / Nine: Stab Wound & Shackled, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, Injured Magnus Bane, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Stabbing, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Eight/Nine: Stab Wound & ShackledorContaining a warlock when their husband is injured is not a good ideaorMagnus and Alec are kidnapped by a sick shadowhunter who injures Alec, leaving Magnus to attempt to escape his bonds and save his lover





	Day Eight/Nine: Stab Wound & Shackled

_“If you can reach him, you can help him”_

“Alexander, please! You need to put pressure on the wounds!” Magnus cried, tugging feverishly at the magic binding shackles that kept him chained to the wall, far, far away from Alec who was laying on the floor on the other side of the room, multiple wounds all over his torso bleeding sluggishly. 

“Hurts…” Alec huffed out his head lolling to the side, Magnus could tell that Alec was becoming delusional because of the blood loss; that psycho had stabbed the shadowhunter at least four times in the stomach.

“I know baby but if you don’t put pressure on them you’ll…” Magnus trailed off with a shuddering breath before turning his attention to the shackles that were threaded through a steel loop embedded into the wall, allowing Magnus to pull and struggle as much as he wanted but it was clear, the warlock was going nowhere.

“Alexander you need to listen to me, you need to put your hands on your stomach and press down. If you lose any more blood you will **die**, I can’t…” Magnus choked as tears began to freely fall from his eyes “I can’t lose you like this Alec… please” The warlock’s head dropping in defeat.

_"If you can reach him, you can help him”_

Those were the words the man; most likely shadowhunter as he had visible runes, had left Magnus with as he dropped Alec’s body to the ground. 

With no recollection of how they had gotten to wherever this cell was, things seemed grim and chances of survival for the both of them were dropping, _fast_

Magnus’ head snapped up at the sound of Alec letting out a broken groan, relief quickly came after as he saw Alec was trying to stop the bleeding.

“That’s it, Alec! Keep doing that love, you’re doing so well” Magnus encouraged his husband, seeing Alec attempting to keep himself alive reignited the fight in Magnus, making him pull harder at the shackles binding him.

“Come on, come on, come _on_” Magnus muttered out through gritted teeth. He could feel his wrists were slick with his blood, he just needed to get the right angle…

“Magnus… m’ tired…” Alec’s breathless voice came from the other side of the room.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes Alexander Lightwood-Bane” Magnus shouted before giving an extremely strong tug on the bindings. His left wrist popped free from the shackles, causing him to topple forwards with a yelp.

Without hesitating Magnus quickly blasted the other shackle off and on shaky legs rushed over to Alec’s side, chest tightening in anxiety at the pool of blood that surrounded the shadowhunter

“Hey, hey, open your eyes,” Magnus said firmly as he grabbed Alec’s head, the shadowhunters’ eyes cracked open slightly revealing a glassy and unfocused stare.

“Keep them open for me, you’re gonna be alright. I promise you” Magnus uttered as his hands moved down to Alec’s stomach. As gently as he could Magnus peeled back Alec’s hands and winced at the state of his husbands lower torso.

“This might hurt a bit, just breathe” Blue healing magic rushed forwards into Alec’s body, attempting to heal all the hurt that had been inflicted on him. Just as Magnus expected, Alec tensed up and let out a small cry of anguish.

“Shhh, breathe love, breathe. I’m almost finished” The skin of the wounds began to knit back together, slowly closing the wounds and bringing Alec back from the brink. Once all the wounds were closed, Magnus let out a breath and looked to Alec’s face. He was still very pale and his eyes glossy, but he wasn’t in danger of bleeding out anymore and that’s all that mattered.

“You with me?” Magnus said gently, grabbing one of Alec’s blood slicked hands. Alec nodded in response, closing his eyes to let himself relax and breathe.

“Thank you” Alec’s quiet voice breathed, squeezing weakly at Magnus’ hand.

“You don’t have to thank me my love” Magnus responded leaning down to kiss Alec’s forehead. The two sat in silence for a while, Magnus’ relief slowly began turning to rage.

“Are you alright to wait here for a little bit? I have something I need to attend to” Alec nodded in response without opening his eyes.

“Don’t make too much of a mess” Alec sighed out knowing what Magnus was about to do

“I’ll _try_, no promises” Magnus kissed Alec once more before standing up and blasting the door of their cell wide open, red magic crackling angrily in his palms

**“I suggest you start running”**

**Author's Note:**

> I was so stuck so I combined the two, also yes I know shackles don't work like that but pls... work with me here my brain isn't clever
> 
> The list I'm following:  
https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019
> 
> Follow my writing tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
